


The Great Outdoors, Or Why Loki Doesn't Hate Camping That Much After All

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Because of the fever ONLY), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Camping, Dubious Consent, Emotional Sex, Fever, Fever Dreams, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Sick Loki, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After being forced to join his family on a camping trip against his will, Loki is highly annoyed and pissed off. Things only turn worse when he has an unpleasant innuendo with his brother, which leaves him sick the next day and feeling like he's dying. Unfortunately, or not, Thor is there to take care of him and the two find a very unique way to make Loki feel better.





	The Great Outdoors, Or Why Loki Doesn't Hate Camping That Much After All

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank the amazing Mona for inspiring this fic and Rachel for listening to me while I wrote and her lovely feedback. I love you two <3

Loki hates his family for dragging him along this horrible trip against his will. ‘Let’s go camping!’ they said. ‘It will be fun!’ they said. Bullshit. They were in the middle of nowhere in some boring forest, their parents sleeping in the camper they rented while forcing Loki to sleep in a tiny tent with his stupid hunk of a brother, who Loki knows snores like a lumberjack after a bottle of whiskey.

He just wants to go back home, into his room, where he can at least pretend to have some sort of control over his life. Why is he supposed to be here anyway? The only good thing about this trip is that Thor got rid of his shirt because of the heat a few minutes ago, obviously struggling to put up their tent for the night, and Loki had a rather good look at him from the place he is sitting at.

So far Thor didn’t ask for his help, probably because it would hurt his macho ego, but Loki doesn’t mind. He can watch his brother’s muscles glister from sweat in the sun while their mom cooks and their dad is out to get wood for a campfire later, that’s about as good as it can get, unfortunately.

It’s unbearably hot as soon as noon arrives and Thor finally managed to set up their tent, now carrying their sleeping bags inside. Loki pulls on the collar of his shirt, disgusted by how sticky it is and by how little he can do about it.

“Hey, blondie!” Loki eventually shouts over at Thor, to which his brother sticks out his head from the tent with a confused expression. “Where the hell am I supposed to shower here? I’m melting!”

“Try the creek in the forest,” Thor grins self-sufficient and points into a general direction to Loki’s left. “Might be a bit cold, but it’s water and it’s clean.”

“Ugh, no thank you,” Loki huffs and rolls his eyes, pushing himself up. This is ridiculous. “I’m not some animal.”

Thor shrugs and returns to whatever he’s doing in the tent and Loki groans in frustration. This is going to be one hell of a week, he just knows it.

\-----

The next morning, after almost sweating to death and probably losing two pounds overnight in the oven he slept in, Loki finally sneaks away, cursing everyone that he's forced to do this. He debated whether or not he should, but a bath in the creek sounds better than another day melting under the burning sun.

Loki quickly undresses himself once he finally found the creek Thor has been talking about, neatly folding his clothes and putting them to the side so they won’t get wet before stepping into the water. It's freezing cold, even his teeth are clicking, and he wants to wash himself as quick as possible to end this nightmare. Suddenly, however, he is splashed from behind with ice cold water and is so surprised that he actually screeches and jumps.

For a moment there is dead silent before a laughter so familiar and so full of itself rings in Loki’s ears and he spins around furiously, bloody murder in his eyes. There, a few feet away and laughing his ass off, is his brother and Loki doesn’t think, he just charges forward.

The sheer force Loki tackles him with takes Thor by surprise and he falls back, into the water. Loki jumps onto him immediately, not even realizing that they are both butt naked, and starts throwing punches at his big brother in sheer rage. Thor still laughs and easily manages to block them, however - because Loki is fast, but Thor is much stronger and more experienced with fighting that he is.

After a few minutes of this useless fight that drenched them both completely, Thor holds Loki's wrists tight and Loki glares daggers through him, huffing and puffing, still on top of Thor and still furious and ready for revenge.

And then, as they both glare at each other, something in Thor's eyes suddenly changes and they widen slowly. Loki's breath hitches and only now does he realize the situation they are in. His face turns dark red and he tries to get up, away from his brother, but his wrists are still in Thor's hands, who is frozen beneath him.

"You're naked," Thor states bluntly and Loki squints his eyes angrily.

"So are you! Now let me go, you dumb oaf!"

But Thor doesn't. He just looks at Loki with those cursed blue eyes and Loki can feel his heart beat in his throat, faster the longer he is in this awkward position. Damn, why did he not think before? Why does he have to make everything worse?

"Thor... let me go." Loki's voice is more quiet this time, the words hardly even come out. He’s almost pleading.

Thor's hands finally loosen and Loki pulls his own back, rubbing his wrists. But he doesn't move, as if he forgot how to do it. He just looks at his brother, bewildered and shivering.

"You're freezing," Thor says, noticing the obvious way Loki is trembling.

"No shit, Sherlock," Loki scoffs and finally begins to shove himself off of Thor, but before he can his brother grabs his arm again, holding him back. Loki spins around and hisses: "What?"

Thor doesn't answer. He simply pulls Loki over, a rough and harsh move Loki didn't expect and can't prevent, and their lips crash together as he falls back on Thor completely this time.

Suddenly, after a minute of them kissing, Loki rips his eyes open and pushes himself off Thor almost violently. He jumps up, stares at his brother in complete horror for a few seconds, and then just runs. He doesn’t even stop to pick up his clothes, he just grabs them as he sprints past and disappears in the forest without a word, leaving a very confused Thor behind in the creek.

Loki is so embarrassed by how much he liked the feeling of Thor's lips against his and by how they had practically been seconds away from more. He had _felt_ that Thor was getting hard as they kissed and it scared the living hell out of him.

After running away and Loki avoiding Thor for the rest of the day, Loki waits until Thor is finally asleep before sneaking back into the tent, crawling into his sleeping bag and dozing off. By the time Loki wakes up it's almost noon already and he feels like he has been hit by a truck or something similarly devastating.

His head hurts so much and he's dizzy, his nose is stuffed and whenever he opens his eyes he feels like he's dying. The light is too bright, way too bright and even the birds chirping outside sound like jackhammers to him.

"That stupid bastard," Loki groans and sneezes violently a few times. Thor's stupid idea had gotten him a cold, wonderful. Exactly what he needs now.

Loki forces himself to crawl out of the tent, his legs barely able to hold him up when he's finally trying to stand. The campsite is empty, no sign of his parents or his stupid brother anywhere. He's so mad he wants to scream, but he has no strength left in him.

He drags himself over to the camper, where their parents sleep of course because _they_ can’t be bothered sleeping in a tent, and then sees the note on the door.

_Out to enjoy nature a bit, don't fight boys! We'll be back in the evening!_

Loki wants to kill them. Literally kill them. Apparently they didn't take Thor with them, but his brother is nowhere to be seen so he probably decided to do whatever stupid thing big brothers do while their little brothers die in a freaking tent in the middle of nowhere.

Loki rips the camper door open so hard he almost falls over, but he keeps holding onto the handle and manages to steady himself. He walks inside and just falls onto the big bed there, blacking out.

Sometime later, someone shakes him awake and Loki turns around with a groan, sweating and feeling even worse than before.

"Loki, what's wrong? Are you alright?" It's Thor and he's worried, but Loki quite frankly doesn't give a shit.

"You!" he hisses and slaps Thor's hand away weakly. "You did this! I'm dying and it's all because of you, you stupid oaf!"

Thor is confused and finally lays a hand on Loki's head, almost jerking back immediately because he's so hot.

"You're sick!" he gasps.

"The hell with sick, I'm dying! You killed me, you bastard!" Loki coughs violently and throws a few sneezes in for good measurement, a whole minute not being able to say anything else. When he finally does, he glares Thor down furiously. "I fucking _hate_ you," he hisses.

Thor scowls, but ignores Loki's hurtful comment. He blames himself for how Loki feels too and wants to help him the best he can, even if it means being called things like that. So he does.

Thor gets some of Loki's clothes from their bags and then carefully peels him out of the ones he wears. They are sticking to his skin and every inch Thor reaches feels hot even when he only hovers above his skin with his hand.

Loki fights at first, but his attempts quickly become weaker to the point where he stops it almost completely and just randomly brushes his fingers over Thor's hands or arm. Thor manages to dress his brother again mostly, after making sure to wipe off his sweat, and then crawls onto the bed to pull him into a more comfortable position.

Loki wraps himself with the blanket the moment Thor drapes it above him and with a whispered "I hate you..." he is dozing off again. Thor sighs and decides to let him sleep for a bit.

An hour later Thor comes back inside, some soup he warmed up for Loki in his hand and a bottle of water in the other. He checks Loki's temperature again, it's still way too high, and notices that those new clothes, too, are completely wet again.

With a sigh, Thor repeats the undressing process, trying to not wake Loki up but when he collects the clothes from the bed and puts the blanket over Loki to get new ones, Loki's eyes suddenly flutter open.

"Cold..." he whispers, teeth clicking and his whole body under the blanket trembling. Thor quickly crawls back onto the bed, brushing streaks of wet hair out of his eyes.

"I'll get you new clothes, just a minute, okay?" he says, trying to sound cheerful, but nothing about the way Loki looks at him his cheerful.

"Don't go... please..." he begs, his voice raspy and hoarse and so utterly sad. "I'm so... cold..."

Thor bites his bottom lip and looks over at the door. Fuck, he can't leave, not when Loki feels so awful and it's his fault. He says "One second!" before jumping off the bed and pulling the door shut and locking it. On his way back he pulls his shirt over his head and then crawls under the blanket too.

Loki turns to face him almost immediately, his body unusually hot for how cold he feels, but he's shivering and sniffling and Thor instinctively wraps his arms around his naked brother.

"I'm here," he whispers, brushing a hand through Loki's sticky hair. "I won't leave, I promise."

"You're so warm..." Loki sighs and nuzzles his face against the crook of Thor's neck. He's so small compared to his brother, Thor fears he might break him in half in his weakened state, but he keeps hugging him anyway. Careful and gentle, as Loki seeks his warmth for comfort

"I'm sorry, Loki," Thor sighs, hands caressing his brother's back to warm him up faster. "I didn't want you to get sick, really."

Loki doesn't answer, just snuggles closer and wraps his own arms around Thor. After a minute or two, he suddenly tucks on Thor's pants.

"Take them off... more warmth..." he sounds so innocent and sweet, Thor can't deny him his wish. He slowly lets go of Loki to pull his pants down before embracing him again. This time, Loki's legs shove between his own and he entangles them as much as he can.

"Better," Loki sighs and closes his eyes contently. He looks so much calmer than before, Thor thinks, and a little smile creeps up on his face. He kisses Loki's forehead tenderly while stroking his skin as careful as possible.

"Much better, yeah," he sighs. And it is. It's strange, but it feels good to hold Loki like this. After a while, they both drift into a light slumber.

Thor wakes up first, but not because he wants to. He heard something and after realizing where he is and that Loki is there too, it clicks that he had heard him. He stays silent and waits, wondering if it had just been imagination or not. Then he heard it again.

"Brother..." it's loki and thor has never before heard such a noise from him. it was almost a moan, quiet and beautiful, and Thor's loins feel very hot suddenly.

Thor swallows, unable to speak. He doesn't know how to react, if he should react at all or if Loki had just a feverish dream.

"Please touch me... please..." Loki moans again, pleading and soft and now Thor has to push his hips back a little because his worry is not the only thing that's growing anymore.

Dear Lord, Loki sounds so hot and Thor has to scold himself for even thinking like that about his brother, who was clearly sick and probably had no idea what was going on.

And yet, there is this little voice in him that he cannot shut up. "Do it," it whispers. "Touch him. He wants it, you want it... just do it."

But Thor can't, not like this. He forces himself to pull out of their embrace as much as he can, hating himself for leaving Loki's alluring heat and hating himself even more for not just listening to his inner voice.

When he barely holds Loki anymore, his brother suddenly opens his eyes again and the most heartbreaking green orbs pierce through his soul.

"Don't... don't go..." Loki whispers

Thor is as torn as never before. "Not for long, I just... have to do something quick."

"Please, brother," Loki begs, his eyes shimmering with tears. He sounds so desperate and almost scared, it breaks Thor's heart.

"Loki, I... I have to go... or I will do something very bad."

"Then do it," Loki's hoarse voice reaches his ears as his brother lays his head down on the pillow, looking a him with hooded eyes. "Just don't leave me..."

There is a split second in which Thor is willing to hurt them both by leaving the camper, but he can't do it.

Instead, Thor moves closer to Loki again, slowly leaning down so they almost kiss. Loki's breath is hot against his lips, it makes his head spin.

"Tell me you want this," he purrs, knowing that Loki's consent right now is just a way of making himself feel better because he is clearly not in the right state of mind.

"Please," Loki whispers, as he speaks brushing his lips softly against Thor's. "Please do it again..."

And that's it, that's all it takes. Thor's mind shuts off and he drowns Loki in a kiss, much deeper and more longing than their first that has led them here.

This time, Thor doesn't stop there. He pulls Loki's trembling body closer, a hand brushing over his brother's back. This time it's not the tender, caressing touch from before. This time need drives him, instead of worry. And Loki feels so absolutely perfect, so hot and soft.

Loki's hands reach for Thor to touch him too now, delicate and shaking fingers brushing over his muscles and arms, nails digging into his skin as he kisses Loki deeper and presses their bodies together.

"Touch me there," Loki whispers when he breaks their kiss for a moment, not giving Thor any time to answer before being back on his brother's lips, savoring another of those overwhelming kisses.

Thor rolls his eyes and closes them, a hand slowly shoving between their bodies. When his fingers brush over the tip of Loki's half-hard cock, Loki shudders, but he gives no sign to stop, instead even pushes his hips back slightly so Thor has more room.

Thor loves and hates how much he wants to touch Loki, but the part that enjoys this wins effortlessly and he wraps his fingers around Loki's length, easily fitting it into his large palm. Loki moans into their kiss and that's all the encouragement Thor needs to start stroking him.

It doesn't take much before Loki's cock grows in Thor's hand. It feels so incredibly good to have it twitch against his touches, to realize that is was his doing that Loki got so hard and in return, Thor becomes just as hard himself and damn, he loves it like nothing else.

"Wanna feel you," Loki moans against Thor's lips, his hands holding him possessively and desperately tight and his hips thrusting up ever so slightly because Thor stopped moving his hand.

"Fuck, Loki," Thor groans, now feeling just as hot as Loki's skin and licking his lips. "I wanna feel you, but I don't wanna hurt you..."

"You won't," Loki whispers, slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Thor wants to, fuck, he wants to do it badly, but he knows Loki is sick and he can't be reckless or rough or fast with him.

With a hint of regret, Thor lets go of Loki's cock and brings his hand up to his mouth, licking away that little drop of precum he had collected off of him.

"God, you taste so good, brother," he moans. Before he can continue, though, Loki grabs his wrist and his lips close around his index and middle finger. When he starts sucking on them, Thor almost loses it.

Loki's mouth feels like he's burning, but it's such an arousing and overwhelming heat that Thor is completely weak for it.

There is so much need in Loki's eager when he flicks his tongue around his brother's long and thick fingers, making sure he reaches every part of them. When he finally pulls away, Thor's fingers are slick with his spit and Loki's eyes hooded with lust.

"Do it," he says and Thor willingly obeys.

Loki's lips are on Thor's neck when he spreads his legs and allows his brother to reach his ass easily and Thor was never more thankful for being the older and bigger one of them.

His fingers are so wet, he can easily push one of them into Loki's tight and incredibly hot hole and when he does, Loki moans against his neck so absolutely deliciously that an icy shiver runs down his spine.

"Oh God, yes!" Loki cries out and pushes against Thor's finger hungrily. At this point Thor is so hard it's almost painful.

"You like that?" Thor asks with a husky voice, circling his finger slightly to see Loki's reaction. It's even more beautiful than he expected when Loki arches his back and sucks on his neck, moaning. "You feel so good and tight, fuck..."

There is no question or protest when Thor pulls his finger out and adds a second the next time. Loki clearly wants it as he throws his head back and moans in delight. He's breathing so hard and heavy by now he's almost panting and Thor doesn't feel any different.

This is the hottest thing he can imagine and Loki, God, Loki is absolutely perfect in any way. How hot he feels, how tight and how needy and how absolutely into everything. Thor knows he could get off just by fingering his brother and watching his gorgeous face.

Suddenly, Loki's hand shoves into Thor's boxers and grabs his cock, a quiet gasp escaping his brother's lips when he realizes he can't even reach around it with his hand completely.

"Oh shit," Loki whispers, biting his lips. "You're so fucking huge!"

Thor growls low in his throat and presses a ravishing kiss against Loki's throat, right onto his adam's apple. He shoves his fingers deeper into his brother's perfect needy ass, causing Loki's hand to loosen around his cock for a moment.

"All for you, Loki," he groans, tongue licking over his brother's silk like skin, up to his jaw.

Loki needs a moment to collect himself before his hand wraps around Thor's cock tighter again. He's clenching around Thor's fingers, as if he's trying to draw them in even further, and Thor loves following this silent request.

It's clear Loki only ever touched himself like this, but it doesn't matter because Thor never had anyone touch his cock in such a wonderful and addicting way. Loki's soft fingers feel like a breeze against his hard on, his strokes almost frantic and testing. It's everything.

Thor moves his fingers more precisely, more eagerly, stretching Loki's tight little hole the best he can. At one point he pulls them out completely and puts them in his own mouth to slicken them again, humming at just how delicious and sweet Loki tastes.

Loki gasps when Thor pushes his fingers back in, adding a third, but his gasp quickly becomes another long and beautiful moan when his brother starts fucking him with his hand like that. Loki can't help but push back against every thrust, at the same time stroking Thor's cock the best he can with his shaking hand.

"You sure you want this?" Thor asks again, just has to because he needs to make sure he won't do anything Loki might regret later on. Or that he would regret. "I'll be gentle but it still might hurt."

"Do it, please!" Loki begs, kissing Thor once more in a way no brother should kiss the other and that still feels so absolutely perfect and right they both don't seem to care. "I want you, brother."

Thor turns on his back, pulling Loki on top of him as easy as if he weighed nothing. Streaks of his usually silky black hair now fall into Loki's face while Thor's fingers prepare him for the real deal and for a moment Thor can only look at Loki and think about how absolutely beautiful he is and how much he wants him.

Loki lets go of Thor's cock, now bringing his own hand up to suck on it with so much determination and eager that Thor's cock twitches in anticipation. When he brings it back down to slick his brother up, Thor can't help but close his eyes for a moment and just drowns in the feeling of his brother's hand working on him like that.

His own movements have become slower as he's too focused on the magic Loki can do with his hands, until his brother speaks again and Thor forces his eyes open.

"Fuck me, Thor," Loki breathes like the most sinful thing in the world, and Thor gulps at how pornographic his little brother makes his name sound with so little effort.

Thor finally pulls out of Loki's amazingly stretched hole and grabs his brother's hips with both hands. They are trembling slightly, just like Loki's legs when he lets go of Thor's cock, gets on his knees and pushes himself up.

They both hold their breath when Thor positions himself and then, almost in slow motion, he lets Loki down on his slick and rock hard cock.

From the very first second Thor pushes into Loki's inviting and perfect heat, he knows he is hopelessly lost. Loki's hands lay down on Thor’s when he lets him down, his crying moan everything that exists anymore apart from the amazing thrill of pushing into him, and Thor realizes that this is all he ever wanted and needed.

Loki is in absolute ecstasy and grabs Thor's hands with his in sheer desperation as he slowly sinks down further and Thor never loved his brother more than in this very moment. Loki wants to take him so much, despite the visible discomfort on his face and the hitching breath between his moans and there is nothing more beautiful or perfect in this world.

Thor keeps stopping for a few moments before pushing in deeper, allowing Loki to adjust to this new and incredible feeling the best he can. At one point he asks: "Are you okay?" To which Loki nods almost frantically and bites his bottom lip.

"It's... so big and good... please, please don't stop."

Thor wouldn't be able to stop anymore, not even with a knife to his throat. Loki feels absolutely perfect around his cock, his walls clenching and stretching, his cock twitching between them and leaking more precum whenever Thor pushes in just a bit deeper.

It feels like forever before Loki's ass finally touches Thor's thighs and when it does, Thor lets out a growl so guttural and animalistic that Loki's whole body shudders.

"Fuck, Loki," Thor growls, slightly loosening the grip on his brother's hips to take his hands into his own. "You feel like heaven... so tight and perfect."

"We are one," Loki whispers, now finally looking back at his brother. His eyes are half-lid and so dark from pleasure. There are tears in his eyes, tears Thor wants to kiss away but can't because this sight is just so overwhelmingly powerful that he is rendered completely thunderstruck. "I'm yours now..."

"Mine..." Thor whispers and the word feels so right, so natural and unbreakable that it fills something inside his chest with utter pride and joy. "You're mine, yes..."

When Thor finally begins to move, he believes for a moment he will pass out from all of this. There is nothing else that could ever come close to how incredibly and stunning Loki feels or to how perfectly his cock seems to fit into him. It's like they were made for each other, in every possible way.

He keeps holding Loki's hands while he begins to fuck him, slow and careful at first, watching out for any sign of displeasure or pain on his brother's face. There is absolutely none. Only for a split second his face grimaced, then it was gone and all that was left was pure pleasure.

Loki starts pushing against Thor's thrusts after a while, rolling his hips like he's completely lost in the moment. And when Thor looks at his brother's face, he knows that he is.

Thor has never seen anything like this. Loki is in absolute bliss, riding him like it's the most natural and normal thing in the world and those little moans and gasps, the occasional 'Fuck' and 'Yes' make this experience just so much more mind blowing.

Thor gradually becomes faster in his pace and Loki takes it all too well. It's like they are one, as he said, and Thor indulges in this image the more he realizes that every single one of Loki's movements fits perfectly into his own.

One, yes. There is no doubt about that. They are one and they belong together, no matter what anyone else might say. He loves Loki more than anything else in this world, he would do anything for him. And now he knows he would even die for his brother, without a single doubt.

This realization is otherworldly and powerful and Thor can hardly contain himself once he processes the sheer weight of it. He brings Loki's hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles in the most tender and adoring way he can.

"Cum for me, Loki," he whispers against his brother's skin, lips brushing over Loki's softness. "Be mine and cum for me."

Two more thrusts is all it takes before Loki cries out and spills all over Thor's chest, who can't help but thrust up harder and faster, finding his own release only seconds after so deep inside Loki that it makes him sudder.

"Yours," Loki cries, bouncing on Thor's cock as he rides them both out to the maximum of what is humanly possible. "I'm yours, brother! Yours, yours, yours..."

Loki's almost chanting voice is the sweetest melody in Thor's ears and all he never knew he wanted before this moment. He pushes himself up and wraps his arms around Loki, holding him as tight as possible.

There are no words, apart from a single 'Mine.' Thor whispers against his brother's skin. And like this they stay for a long time, finally together and finally, after all these years, knowing they will only ever belong to each other.


End file.
